(midnight predator)Lacking a wity title at moment
by mirima14
Summary: After midnight predator Jaguar and Turquoise are left in limbo, did they end up together or just forgetting about eachother? Starting right after midnight predator ends we see where their lives take them and the other characters.


Ok so this is my first official fanfiction so hope you like it.

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters (as much as I'd love to own Jaguar, he doesn't seem to be one to put up with ownership) or the setting they belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes.

Greg and Eric were having a standoff.

Greg looked tiered and at the end of his patience. Eric looked offended and well, bored. Both stood stubbornly and it was obvious that they had been at this for a while. Obvious, because the wide window that spanned the front section of the living room was open even though the light had long since past.

Quiet as I could, I snuck in the side door. From my hidden vantage point I launched at Eric, moving too fast for Greg to call out. My arm wrapped around his waist and my other hand held his neck tight against me.

"What the hell, Turquoise!" Greg gaped.

"It's dark outside. You can see straight in your window. Don't you think you should close it, especially if it's dark, especially if you're going to talk in front of it, especially if it would be prudent to keep your location private, especially if you've already been attacked once, especially if your si…caretaker has gone off to deal with that threat but hasn't returned." By now I was sure Greg had figured out I was talking to Eric. "I believed he had gone back to Midnight but for all we knew he could have stayed here. If he was still alive and in the area it would have been more than simple to find you. Every human that walked by could see you. Ten minutes, I'd have given you ten minutes from the time the first one saw you."

My anger and fear dissipating, I dropped my arms. Eric stood there for a second collecting himself. I knew I had scarred him, that had been the idea, didn't mean I liked it. Eric turned and looked at me. He threw his arms around me as I pulled him close.

"I'm sorry Turquoise. I know I should have thought about that. "He sighed, "so you're alive I assume he's not."

"We won't have any more issues from there."

"What about _her?_"

"He said she'll be gone in a couple weeks. I don't anticipate any trouble from her. She said as much herself."

Erick balked, "you saw her?"

"Outside of Daryl's room. She didn't stop me so..." I tried not to think about the rest of what she had said.

"And what about him? He doing ok with her around?"

I laughed, I just had to. Eric was clearly worrying over his master. "Eric, you sound like a parent, instead of the other way around. Don't worry about him, he can handle himself well, but Midnight on the other hand is still in turmoil without you."

Distress clouded the boy's eyes, "If they mess up my kitchen…if one single paper is missing…"

I ruffled his hair, "I'm sure they're doing their best to keep it all up to par."

Eric stepped back, "well it's been a long day. I think it's time for bed, good night." With that he walked off, "see you in the morning."

Greg sighed, "He's a handful. We spent the last couple hours arguing over him going to bed and now he just saunters off." He paused like he was trying to decide if he should go on. "I guess I can't blame him; he was worried about you. We both were."

"I can handle myself. It's my job." I didn't know how to handle this. I'd been on my own for years, this was too different for me. I wasn't ready to let anyone in. Most definitely _not_ a human from Cathy's past. We stood there awkwardly for a moment before I asked "can I use your phone?"

"Oh yeah, course." Greg seemed relieved to have the moment pass.

I went to the kitchen to make my call and Greg disappeared into other parts of the house. I dialed without looking and waited. He picked up on the third ring.

"Yes?" the male voice as familiar as my own was polite and business tight.

"Nathaniel, it's me."

"Turquoise," if the vampire was surprised I'd called so soon he didn't show it, "what can I do for you?"

"Actually, it appears I owe you a debt."

Silence met me on the other end. This time I had surprised him. "Does this have anything to do with Daryl being found dead today?"

"He chose the wrong life to ruin. I may have left him alone but he did something really stupid; he tried to kill Eric."

"And?" Nathaniel knew there was more, "Not to imply that young Eric's life is not important, but we are not in the habit of making social calls to one another and as of yet I have not heard anything involving me."

"He set the house on fire. Margot Emerette or whoever is now a proud owner of an ash pile." I heard Nathaniel swear softly; he probably didn't realize I heard. Knowing Nathaniel I could understand his reaction. He could care less about the house; he owned more than he could remember. However Daryl had destroyed his property and that's something these vampires take seriously. They are all possessive and will probably throw a tantrum if you break even their most disliked toy, perhaps even a forgotten one.

"It is Daryl that owes me the debt but seeing as someone already put a knife through his heart I can hardly demand he pay it." Ever the mercenary Nathaniel slipped calmly back into his role. "Do not worry about the house, Turquoise, I will take the debt to Daryl's line and see what they will honor it with." His calm was more menacing than his anger and I was instantly glad that I was indeed not being held responsible for this debt.

"Very well, Turquoise, I will be in touch. Glad to hear you two are safe, I assume you have lodgings already?"

"Yes, we're set."

"Very good. We will talk soon." I heard the click on the other end as Nathaniel hung up. I stood quietly resting against the counter wondering what to do with my life. I would need to get a job soon, not for the money but because I didn't do well with stagnant things. And Eric was getting closer to me every day, I don't want to think about what happens after he goes back to Midnight; and Jaguar…No these thoughts could wait, wait until morning, or until I was ready to acknowledge the growing suspicion inside. With an exasperated sigh I turned off the lights and collapsed on the couch. Midnight…vengeance…Eric…life…Jaguar….

Well it's a little short but first chapters often are. Please read and review!


End file.
